Evelyn Arendale/Profile
"I’m fine, just a little tired is all." - A common Evelyn phrase. Evelyn Arendale is a third year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Class of 2032. She was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. Appearance Third Year By her third year, Evelyn’s begun to look more like a teenager rather than a child as she’s continued to grow since her second year, as she now stands at 5’2”. Her hair has now been cut shorter than it ever was (which is still fairly long), now reaching just under her chest. Her bangs remain swept, the larger portion to the viewer’s right and the smaller to the viewer’s left. Evelyn’s hair is usually wavy, however it can be seen straight sometimes—It will rarely be curly, which is saved for events she views as “important and fancy”. Her eyes are a dark brown shade that could be viewed as chocolate. Her skin is a pale color, which is slightly tanned at the beginning of the year from the Summer sun. Typically, she’ll be wearing anything Hufflepuff related, now that the yellow has grown onto her. During the Winter, she’ll usually have a Hufflepuff scarf and beanie on whenever outside. There will also be some cats fur on her clothing due to her two pets, which she tries to manage. Second Year Evelyn by her second year has grown 2 inches, 1 inch being accomplished by the end of first year. She has begun to mature by this point, always keeping her backpack with her as it has become her cat, Charlie‘s, main hideout. There are usually locks of fur seen on her clothing from his shedding as well. Evelyn‘s hair had also grown, nearly reaching the bottom of her back. She often mentions that she is considering cutting it a few inches past shoulder length. During cold weather she will typically wear a Hufflepuff scarf and a white winter coat, along with black leggings and tall black boots. During warm weather she will usually wear a t-shirt and denim shorts. For shoes she wears a dirtied pair of white shoes, not having many other options to wear as some other shoes began to be too small for her. Early - Mid First Year Currently being the age of 11, Evelyn is a small girl, often referred to as “Skeleton” by her family, which is a bit of an exaggeration. Her eyes are brown, and always seem to be gleaming. She has long wavy brown hair which goes halfway down her back in length, and it usually has very minimal loose strands. A large portion of her bangs are swept behind her left ear, meanwhile a smaller portion of her bangs are swept behind her right ear. She usually wears a small white backpack, which has one opening at the top closed by a golden button. In that backpack, there are a few textbooks and notebooks, as well as a sketchbook and a package of pencils and erasers. Personality Third Year A main trait of Evelyn that surely everyone would describe her as is either shy or quiet. She tends to watch people from the sidelines, and while she does have small aspirations to interact with people, she usually doesn’t act upon them due to an anxious feeling. While aware of her poor social skills and shy self, she doesn’t know how to fix this and continues to let her problems rattle her mentality. She does tend to be a little more social around people she trusts somewhat, though she will often go on an awkward rambling and usually apologize for it afterwards. Evelyn, additionally, will attempt to joke around with her friends, however usually falls short of this. Normally, she’d talk about either of her pets (Charlie or Ruby). While she tries to hide it, Evelyn can be seen studying and practicing spells quite often (typically Transfiguration, her best class). She will try to act cool in front of her peers, excluding a select few. Evelyn also puts effort into how she looks by clothing choice and hair style, however strays away from makeup for a few reasons. Additionally, Evelyn will hide her interests from everyone (drawing, singing/dancing). She usually does these activities when she’s alone, and while she is passionate about it will never choose to reveal them to people. Second Year Evelyn puts more effort into putting up a front of happiness and maturity in front of other people. She’s become more studious and more thoughtful regarding her grades and schoolwork than she had in her first year, and can usually be seen practicing spells for Transfiguration. The Hufflepuff begins to avoid doing homework the morning it’s due as well, and seeks to do it the day or night before if possible. While her social awkwardness doesn’t change, she hides her conflicting thoughts and her self-doubt with a smile. She’s been sadder as life has gone on, with her family showing less and less appreciation for her (even though there wasn’t much to begin with), and the feeling of being alone as she’s slowly distanced herself from her other friends. Evelyn is often talking about her kitten, who was becoming the size of a regular cat, during any conversations she’s in. The cat, Charlie, has become an animal she’s grown close to, using him as a venting tool due to her inability to vent to real people. Though she may not be the best at it, Evelyn is usually trying to be more comical when conversing, mainly through verbal jokes. If felt as if she needed it, she would do something physically. This is because she wants to become more likable and someone people would want to hang out with, despite it not working very well. Mid-First Year Though only in this state for a few months, Evelyn was somewhat more confident during this time. The confidence came from her twin brother saying he loved her, something she rarely (if it all) heard from any of her family members. She seemed more outgoing and willing to be more daring in any given situation, although would always have some apprehension, whether it was hidden or expressed to people. This didn't change her mindset on keeping her hobbies hidden from other people, however. While she was more outgoing, her ability to trust other people was a trait that remained stagnant. She would still create these thoughts of the possible outcomes if she were to share said hobbies, the thoughts typically being some form of bullying (which she was still very immune to at the time). Early First Year Evelyn is a girl usually mixed in with the crowd that goes unnoticed. Always being quiet, she tends to have anxiety when around people, no matter who they are, even if it’s family. She’s a very caring girl who would like to be a motivator, however her thoughts of the bad events that may occur out of any situation may hold her back, unless affected by random spurts of confidence (which last no longer than a minute). She‘s also known for having many conflicting thoughts. For example, she wants to be cared for, but at the same time wants to be left alone. She tends to make an attempt to hide these wavers in her mind, however always seems to do a bad job of it. She’s also very observant, however never seems to speak of what she’s seen. Evelyn is also hinted to be a clever girl, an example being when she purposefully spilled her backpack’s containments under the table of an ice cream parlor, so she could crawl out from under it and escape the situation going on there. The reason for leaving would be her inability to deal with stressful situations, which immediately signal her to run away as soon as possible. Evelyn has a childish sense in her. During a conversation, her thoughts read that she would rather talk about stuff like children’s movies or princess stories rather than have an adult conversation. She is also hinted to be more energetic when writing letters/texting. Trivia * Evelyn used to be named Yuka Ohara, who was the age of 16. This was changed to her current name due to River believing that she had no reason to move away from Japan. * Evelyn has some similarities with River, examples being how she only likes chocolate in chocolate chip cookies or how she sifts through her backpack when in public. * Evelyn has undergone many design changes, however it is notable she used to have blonde hair and pink eyes. * Originally, she was going to be a Ravenclaw but that was quickly changed since it wasn’t very suitable for her. * Evelyn’s favorite flower is a daisy.